lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sansa Arryn
Sansa Arryn is the daughter of Martin, and Flora Arryn making her a member of House Arryn. Sansa Arryn has three siblings in the form of Derek, Paul, and Dran Arryn of which her brother Derek is her fathers right hand man and leads the Arryn Gaurd of whome are the elite gaurd within House Arryn, while her brother Paul after being knighted became very interested in the honorable style of combat and joined the Order of the Red Dragon where he now leads a battalion of troops raised from the Westbridge town of Westian, and her brother Dran ran away from home during the time of The Plague after it became obvious to Martin that he was going to rebel like many others. Sansa Arryn would at the young age of twelve become the handmaiden of Alice Lovie, and would remain in this position for the two years that followed until Alice was removed from Lucerne by her crazed father. Following the departure of Alice she was shifted to another of the royals in Emma Bell of whom she came to believe was a very kind young girl, that in a lot of ways she begin to look up to. During the Journey she became involved as she followed Emma Bell during her attempts to follow William Lovie on the journey, and after Emma was unable to she found herself commanded by Emma to follow the army and make sure that everything he needed was tended too. Throughout this time she became greater friends with William who came to count on her female mind as he was surrounded by basically only men, and was still at this point confused over Bella Swan and his quick love for her. When Alice Lovie returned she was one of the first people that came to remember her, and for nearly a year came back as Alice's handmaiden, and this only changed when Alice convinsed her father that it was time for her to be married to a noble. This process was intensive as her father Martin was unable to accept that anyone was good enough for his beloved Sansa, and thus eventually Alice intervened and begin to interfere in the process near the end of the Rise of Lucerne. History Early History Sansa Arryn would at the young age of twelve become the handmaiden of Alice Lovie, and would remain in this position for the two years that followed until Alice was removed from Lucerne by her crazed father. Following the departure of Alice she was shifted to another of the royals in Emma Bell of whom she came to believe was a very kind young girl, that in a lot of ways she begin to look up to. During the Journey she became involved as she followed Emma Bell during her attempts to follow William Lovie on the journey, and after Emma was unable to she found herself commanded by Emma to follow the army and make sure that everything he needed was tended too. Throughout this time she became greater friends with William who came to count on her female mind as he was surrounded by basically only men, and was still at this point confused over Bella Swan and his quick love for her. When Alice Lovie returned she was one of the first people that came to remember her, and for nearly a year came back as Alice's handmaiden, and this only changed when Alice convinsed her father that it was time for her to be married to a noble. This process was intensive as her father Martin was unable to accept that anyone was good enough for his beloved Sansa, and thus eventually Alice intervened and begin to interfere in the process near the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Berne Family Members Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal